


A Trillion Years and A night (Virgil Route)

by Rrougefort



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Harem, M/M, Vampire harem, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrougefort/pseuds/Rrougefort
Summary: It was a Dark stormy night, one without the likes of any other. It seemed rather unnatural of sorts, XX was a simple man, he had short black hair, glasses and a rather unusual marking a freckles down his neck to his side. It looked like it was a trail of stars reaching from the top of their body to the bottom. They were rather on the paler side but it didn't change much. Their fashion since was that of a rich victorian child. Their eyes were a deep blue while the other was a lighter purple but they preferred to cover that one.What they were currently doing is running through a rather hard storm. In their blind search for cover he ended up running to a mansion of sorts, it was old and have seen better days but they could care less. He quickly dashed inside for cover, happy to be away from the rain.They decided to stay in the front room for awhile, at least making themselves at home we he was. He ended up sleeping through the storm into the early evening of the next day....
Collections: A Trillion Years and A night Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an import of a Wattpad story I made!!,  
> There are multiple routes including ones with  
> • A kind but dumb man  
> • A soft boy who is a crybaby  
> • Rich tsundere  
> • Flirty Bastard
> 
> You are currently reading the route of Virgil rose, The soft boy who is a crybaby
> 
> Check my page for the other routes ^w^

I wake up with a splitting headache form the rain, plus in a room I don't quite recognize.... I notice a sharp pain in my neck, I touch it..... bite marks? Why would I have bite marks? Never mind that. I look down to se ethos I'm in a bed, it's clean. It looks more lively in here then it did when I entered. 

But the strange thing.... when I get up to walk I notice- I fall to the floor, when I see my legs to see the problem I notice that my ankle was twisted somehow- it's probably from the Forrest. I should leave this place- I'm at least in my clothes, or what I assume I'm in.

I get up to leave, putting my shoes on. Despite my ankle begging me not too but I still chose to leave. Once I open the door holding my head in pain I find that I'm not alone as I thought. There was around 5 or even 6 people? My vision felt fuzzy, as I felt my senses slowing slipping away from me I felt like I was being carried by somebody? I could care less at this point...

"h-huh? wah?"

"Shhh I've got you now, you mustn't be walking at the moment, your in pretty bad condition"

The person that spoke to me was oddly soothing, it felt like their words were seeping into my skin and healing me. I felt calm, it didn't help with the fact that my head was paining me nor my vision. They ended. Dragging me back onto the bed, tucking me in...

I felt tired but with no desire to sleep, I looked over and seeing the man who just carried me talking to another one of the people here. They ended up just mindlessly blending together in the end though. I drifted off to my own thoughts for awhile before being disturbed again.

It was a man, they had dark hair, it looked rather long and appeared to be pulled back. He has similar bite makes to what mine was but there was more. He appeared to be wearing a butler type of outfit, but I could barely tell. My vision was terrible, do I need glasses?

"Please refrain from getting up again. Your not very healthy at the moment. The others are quite worried for you"

By watching him speak, I could tell me was human. Monsters are common but why is this human here? Who are the others?

"Huh? Who are you?" God my voice was so strained it hurt to speak

"Eilot Monta, the current butler of the mansion. I'll be taking care of you, the others will soon meet you"

With that he stepped away from my bed, moving to the hall. Closing the door behind him... I looked at my surroundings for a bit. The wall was a deep red color, the floor seemed to be made of some dark wood with a rug laying over it. There were some paintings but I couldn't tell what they were, maybe because of age or my bad vision. 

The vision probably came from this splitting headache, my body felt sore.. I wanted to ask eilot if he could do something about it but I couldn't yell. I felt like a rabbit in the eyes for it's hunter. It's too hard to think, I'll just rest for the moment...

I got about an hour of sleep before being woken up again, my vision seems to clear a bit, I look up to see a person with longish white hair that was tied back and had red eyes, their skin was an unnatural white. They were wearing to what appeared a jacket over a choas of an outfit. I don't think they knew I was awake because they reached their way down to my neck a bit into it. I felt a pain like never before, I didn't want to make a noise to disturb them. But I ended up opening my mouth anyways-

"Ow! Ow!"

They backed away, looking scared. I could care less about them, I held my neck in pain. I looked at them, then had these puppy dog eyes to them. It was rather annoying 

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"My apologies, I thought you were asleep.." their voice was soft, as was their eyes "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I'm Alastor staler, I'll be leaving to tell the others you have awoke"

As those words came from their mouth they left will a little tap, and was gone before I knew it. I at least took my hat off, that person didn't seem the smartest but they clearly weren't an idiot.

I waited for what felt like minutes till Alastor came back with 3 or so other people I presume.

"This is our guest for the time being, please greet him with kindness" Alastor said breaking the silence that was here for so long, I could care less so I turned over trying not to think about it.

A hand was placed on my back, I didn't bother too look over. It's not like i care about these people... 

"Rather cute isn't he?" 

Hearing this made my face light up, I look over to the person who spoke they were rather stunning, their eyes were both red and black. They had curly purplish hair, but it wasn't curly in a messy way no, in more of a styled way. They had a red bow atop their head which held a little bit of hair. They were wearing pretty much the same thing as everybody else but instead of a jacket or something over it they had a rathe nice looking black vest. 

"They have rather... ok style"

The person said next to them, and for this one was more beautiful looking then the other, had blonde, almost white hair.it was short but on the sides of his face they reached below his neck. His eyes were pitch black. His jaw was sharpened, he was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck that only covered his chest before stopping. Along with a jacket and arm sleeves. Their pants were black and nothing else. They look like they had rich people energy when they spoke.

Besides those there was one left, the person who but their hand on my back, they looked shy and somewhat dark. They had on a similar outfit to Alastor expect the jacket was zipped up, it was baggy aswell, only showing their fingers which had gloves on them, they looked overall soft. Their hair was black and messy, around to the base of their neck. Their eyes were bright yellow but the whites were oddly black. They looked young, but not like a child. They had a baby face or something...

"Welcome adorable guest, I'm Joseph Rosewood, and by me Is Lucan Silas. He's actually being nice for a change~" the purple haired man said in a playful tone

"Hey!! I only complemented them because their style is decent compared to you!" And the too started to argue, while the boy next to me decided it's his time to introduce himself 

"Virgil... Virgil Rouge" 

God what do I do now, it's becoming choas.... I close my eyes, thinking of what I should do..


	2. Virgil Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the route!! Please enjoy ^w^
> 
> (WIP, DO NOT READ YET)

I close my eyes eyes and began to think about that soft tone Virgil spoke in, it was comfortable. His slinky smooth voice captures me.

I get up and limp my way over to virgil

“Virgil, my wishes are for you to take me away”

He looked shocked from begin spoke too but took my hand and lead me away form the room.

We soon arrived into a room under the main stairs. It’s not small but not want I expected. I hit my head against the roof but that’s expected. He lead me to his bed and o laid down on it. It’s rather comfy, he tucked me in before pulling a book out and quietly reading to me. I didn’t understand most of the words but it charmed me to sleep in simple terms...


End file.
